


Misfortune

by ColourlessZero



Series: In the Background [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Daichi and Iwaizumi are in for a wild ride, Elevators, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, He also makes fanart and fanfics, M/M, Oikawa has incredible powers, Rough Kissing, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Semi-Public Hand Job, Suga is a force to be reckoned with, They may or may not be terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourlessZero/pseuds/ColourlessZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The IwaDai continuation of the OiSuga fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5702806/chapters/13137061">"Luck"</a></p><p>There are plenty of unfortunate things in the world. Sometimes bad things happen to good people for no reason at all. They were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time with a hefty dose of what can only be called bad luck.</p><p>For Iwaizumi and Daichi however, bad luck had a more tangible form: Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! As promised, this is the IwaDai continuation of the OiSuga fic ["Luck"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5702806/chapters/13137061).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

Although Suga and Oikawa had been going steady for years now, Daichi couldn't say that he had gotten used to Oikawa. 

Daichi sipped his coffee tentatively, half expecting it to be laced with something. Definitely not poison, since even Oikawa would know that murdering his boyfriend's best friend would be unwise. Not that he had any reason to, but Daichi wasn’t sure what went on in Oikawa’s head. So better safe than sorry. But definitely  _ something _ that would constitute a harmless prank in that head full of bouncy brown hair.

Unfortunately, Iwaizumi couldn't come to rescue him.  Apparently something had come up at work and thus, Daichi was forced to endure being the third wheel alone. In a fancy coffee shop. On Valentine’s Day. Every other table had a couple sitting and clasping each other’s hands, staring into each other’s eyes. Some were actively sucking each other’s faces off with the same suction as a Dyson vacuum cleaner.

It was extremely uncomfortable and Daichi sat there with a disgusted expression on his face.

Oikawa and Suga were disgustingly sweet. It's actually pretty cute, but Daichi really didn’t want to see them shoving each other's tongues down their throats up close. He prayed that they could wait until he was gone to do that in this sappy cafe.

Unluckily for him, he should have saved his prayers for later. His stomach gurgled with pain and he practically sprinted to the bathroom. He heard a far too innocent Oikawa asking “What’s wrong with Dai-chan?”

God damn it. It was only a sip. What was in that drink?

+

Oikawa was truly amazed. The plan was to slip laxatives into Daichi’s coffee. Luckily, with his dashing good looks he had distracted the blushing barista while Suga tampered with the steaming hot cup. Daichi drank no more than a sip though. Those laxatives must be really something. He’d have to take note of the brand for when he’s old and constantly constipated.

“What brand was that, Suga-chan?” Oikawa huddled close to Suga with Daichi’s phone between them. “He drank hardly any of it.”

“Nothing special. It’s only because I put in ten times the amount. He’d never drink more than a little mouthful with you around.”

“So mean,” Whined Oikawa, pouting a little. “He hates me.”  He placed a hand over his chest and his face took on a saintly expression. “But that’s ok, because I am a generous and benevolent angel. I’m going to help him from the goodness of my beautiful heart.”

Suga rolled his eyes, but a fond smile painted his lips.

“Do you know his passcode?” Asked Oikawa.

“1111.”

“That’s a terrible passcode!” Thumbing in the code Oikawa flicks through Daichi’s contact list. “I hope he never changes it.”

Suga laughed behind a hand, “He’s had that passcode since our first year.”

Doing some quick math, Oikawa concluded that Daichi had the same passcode for roughly six years. Oikawa was impressed. “And after all this time you’ve never done anything to his phone?”

“You weren’t around yet.” Suga’s eyes were warm with affection.

“Awww, Suga-chan~” Oikawa’s heart could never get used to that smile.

Suga shrugged, “I wouldn’t have been able to get away with it.”

“So mean, you just needed a scapegoat.”

“You’re not a scapegoat if you’re actually carrying out the crime.” Suga laughed.

Well, that’s a fair point. Oikawa shot Suga a toothy grin. “I’ve sent it.”

**Daichi:** Hajime, I have something very important to tell you.

“Now we wait.”

**Hajime:** Ok, what is it?  
**Daichi:** I’m too much of a coward to say it face to face  
**Daichi:** I have feelings for you

Oikawa and Suga held their breath as they waited for a reply. The phone buzzed in Oikawa’s hand.

**Hajime:** I’ve been waiting for so long

“Oh my god.” Suga took the phone from Oikawa’s hands. He rubbed at his eyes and stared intently at the phone, rereading the messages.

Oikawa was triumphant. He had been telling Suga all this time that Iwaizumi had a thing for Daichi. Suga just wouldn’t believe him even when he saw Oikawa’s IwaDai montage, “They’re certainly standing next to each other. That doesn’t mean they’re gay though, Tooru.” 

“I told you so! I told you my OTP was real!” 

_ “Oh my god.” _

“I know, I’m a genius. I’m just a natural at seeing connections between people. There’s no need to be so surprised Suga-chan.”

“No, it’s not that, Daichi’s coming back! What do we do?”

Daichi’s face was a brewing storm. He looked just about ready to rampage. Oikawa audibly gulped.

“Delete it! Delete the messages.” He gestured frantically towards Suga with urgent hands.

“Oikawa.” 

Oikawa was absolutely terrified. Surely Daichi won’t beat him up in public, “Daichi.”

“What did you do?”

“Suga-chan, of course.” He couldn’t resist after all.

Suga spluttered on his drink, “Tooru!”

Daichi loomed tall and dark over Oikawa, “I think I need to be more specific.” He articulated every word with reigned in anger between his teeth. “What trouble are you plotting for me today?”

“Nothing! I swear! Why would I spend Valentine’s Day thinking of you? I’d rather be thinking of Suga-chan.”  _ Please go home without hitting me. _

Daichi was still glaring at him. He had to think fast. An idea lit up over his head and he leaned over to press his lips to Suga’s neck. Suga gasped and Oikawa smiled against his skin. 

Daichi had fully turned around refusing to witness this blatant display of intimacy. In a public place no less. 

As always, Suga was quick thinking. Oikawa saw the hands he adored deftly slip the phone back into the pocket of Daichi’s jacket.

Oikawa pulled back, his lips left with a soft, moist sound. A little red mark was blossoming on Suga’s fair skin. Suga hid his face in Oikawa’s shoulder, embarrassed.

Daichi turned around when he thought it was safe, “I’m leaving. Don’t embarrass yourself in public, Oikawa.” He said shortly. To Suga his tone was much softer, “Stay safe, Suga.”

With that, Daichi left like he was running away from the apocalypse. It was a success. Oikawa didn’t get hit at all.

Suga smacked his arm, “I told you, not in public.” His hand flew to cover the telltale mark on his neck.

“Ok, I’m sorry.” Oikawa rested his head on one arm, looking up at an annoyed Suga. “It was the only way to get him to turn around.” He took Suga’s hand and squeezed it gently, “I’ll make it up to you when we get home.”

 


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know you love a ship when not even rush hour traffic can stop you from catching their first date.

The temperature dropped cold and crisp as the sun slipped beneath the horizon. Street lamps flickered on one by one. Their orange glow illuminated the streets and the steady stream of rush hour foot traffic beneath them. Suga thought it was noisy, but oddly peaceful. Crosswalk beeps punctuated the sentence of footsteps and traffic passed by in a low rumble. 

Suga paused at a traffic light on his short walk home. He thought of Oikawa and laughed a little to himself. It was movie night and he had picked out an excellent horror film that was sure to have Oikawa hiding under the blankets. Oikawa was usually so confident and fearless that seeing him scared was kind of refreshing.

Suga jolted with a start. The air was split with screeching tires and the traffic messily parted with frantic urgency. Some maniac was driving against the flow of traffic! Pedestrians had to leap out of the way. Suga squinted. Wait. ISN’T THAT HIS CAR?!

Frozen, he watched in horror. The windows were rolled down and the screeching was accompanied by unintelligible screaming from the bastard who had clearly stolen his car.

Suga was debating whether or not to run after the maniac when the car halted with a scream and the bitter smell of burning rubber. Now would be a good time to get a good look at the criminal. Suga peered through the window.

_ Oh no! He’s handsome! _

“SUGA-CHAN, GET IN THE CAR!” 

_ Wait, isn’t that…! _

“THERE’S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!!!”

“Ack!” With that, Oikawa yanked Suga into the car by his tie.

Before Suga could even close the door properly the road flew away beneath him. 

+

The passing scenery could have been beautiful for all Suga knew, but everything was incredibly blurry. Suga was also concentrating on not throwing up, praying that he would somehow survive this wild car ride.

Oikawa wove through oncoming traffic with surprising finesse. Still, Suga’s heart gave an unhealthy squeeze with every car plummeting towards them. 

“Tooru, what’s happening?”

Oikawa didn’t answer. There was a dark cast over his eyes and his face was serious. Suga began to panic. Did someone die? Is someone in serious condition? Was it his mother?

“Tooru, talk to me!”

The leather squeaked when Oikawa’s knuckles whitened on the steering wheel. The orange glow of streetlights alternated with black shadows sifting across his features. Oikawa took a deep breath.

“They’re going on their first date.”

Suga didn’t even know what to say. Somehow he wasn’t surprised anymore. He had found fanart he wished he could unsee, not to mention the fanfiction. Oh god,  _ the fanfiction. _

“Oikawa Tooru, you endangered the lives of innocent people for this? Someone could have died!”

Oikawa had the decency to look ashamed and sank low in his seat. Suga glared at him. As much as he loved Oikawa, sometimes Suga questioned his own state of mind. Why was he with this man?

The brunet idiot perked right up in his seat. He’s sparkling. At any other time it would have been adorable. Now it spelled danger. The car rolled forward at a snail’s pace to sneak up on two men nearby just at the entrance of the park.

“It’s them.” Oikawa whispered.

Suga was thoroughly unimpressed. Anyone could tell that this was their car. Sure enough, he caught Iwaizumi’s eye. Suga flashed him an apologetic look and he returned it with a smirk on the corner of his lips.

Oikawa was going to die. Suga was sure of it.

+

This felt so weird and awkward. If it meant getting back at Oikawa though, Daichi was willing to pull this prank. 

The tender expression on Iwaizumi’s face wasn’t something Daichi could get used to. Iwaizumi usually had a scowl or some variation of irritation written all over his face. 

“Don’t look so uncomfortable, Daichi.” Iwaizumi muttered quietly. “Shitkawa would know it's fake just by looking at you.”

Pulling his lips into a neutral line, Daichi tried to relax his face. “You look really weird without a scowl.”

The steel in Iwaizumi’s eyes softened to grey silk and the set of his mouth naturally curled into a hint of a smile. And was that the beginnings of a dimple? 

“But weird in a nice way.” Daichi conceded.

“Just admit that I'm good looking.” 

Daichi laughed. His breath fogging up in the cool night air. 

“There, you look more at ease when you laugh like that.” Iwaizumi nudged his shoulder playfully. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yea, I think so.”

Iwaizumi closed the distance between them. “Just remember that we can drop it whenever you want. Don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I really want to get back at Oikawa though.” Daichi tilted his head up slightly.

Iwaizumi slipped his hand to rest on the small of Daichi’s back. It stayed there, strong and steady. Daichi could feel the warmth seeping through his coat. 

Their faces were close together, angled perfectly in a display of intimacy without actually touching. Daichi thought he could hear an excited squeal nearby. 

Everything was going according to plan. 

Daichi smiled too soon. 

An annoying, tinny sound from a bell of some kind shot through the air. A reckless teen on a bicycle whooshed past them in a blur, “Sorry! Coming through!” 

Iwaizumi tipped forward, losing his balance. He held on to Daichi out of reflex, unintentionally pulling him closer.

_ Soft! _ The sensation on Daichi’s lips was warm and sudden. For a second he leaned into the accidental kiss and Iwaizumi pulled back in surprise. 

“Sorry.” Iwaizumi mumbled, tan skin a shade darker with red. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“It’s fine.”  _ It felt...good.  _ “It was an accident.” It wasn't all that different from kissing girls, thought Daichi. 

They stood there in awkward silence, avoiding each other's eyes. 

“What now?” asked Daichi. This was surely enough to make Oikawa’s heart explode. 

“Since we're here anyway, do you want to walk in the park? There's a fun water feature in there somewhere.”

+

True to Suga’s prediction, Oikawa’s soul flew out of his gaping mouth and went to heaven. Oikawa finished recording, “I'm putting this in their wedding montage.”

Suga knew better than to tell Oikawa his ship wasn’t happening. 

“Get out of the car, I'm driving.” With a resigned sigh, Suga shooed Oikawa with a wave of his hands. “And I'll be driving on the _ right _ side of the road.”

They swapped places and Suga promptly started the car before Oikawa could complain. 

The ride home was quiet with Oikawa blissfully replaying the footage. 

“Now that you've seen them I don't want you doing anything like that again.”

Oikawa looked up from his phone ready to argue. 

“You could have gotten yourself killed.” Suga merged into the next lane. “Don’t die before me.”

“Awww, Suga-chan~!” Oikawa reached his arms out to hug him.

“Not now! I'm driving!”

+

When they got to the water feature Iwaizumi mentioned, it was already very late. They were the only ones watching jets of water dance out of holes in the ground. 

The water feature was a lot smaller than Iwaizumi remembered. Then again, he had only been a little kid back then. It was a dense array of holes in the pavement contained within a rectangular section of black and grey rock. With the water shooting up in different patterns, led lights shifted through the spectrum beneath them. 

“I remember this!” Daichi pointed at the water feature. “It didn’t have lights back when I was a kid though.” 

The cold nipped at Iwaizumi’s fingers. He buried them in his pockets. The memories came flooding back with every pulse and droplet of water illuminated with colour. With it came nostalgia. 

”When I was little my parents told me they hid a present for me in one of the holes.” Just then, the water stopped dancing. He struggled with getting his next words out. A laugh was threatening to spill over his lips. “I was stupid so of course I looked. Then I got blasted with a face full of water.”

Daichi guffawed, slapping Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “That’s awful. Did you cry?”

“Like a baby.” Admitted Iwaizumi, laughter rumbling from his chest unrestrained. “Then I told Oikawa the same thing. I'm proud to say that he cried more.”

They laughed and watched the water a little more before heading their separate ways back home. The night was bitingly cold, but all that laughing warmed them like their own personal sun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update sooner, but my internet isn't doing so well lately D: Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter =D Let me know what you think!


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's not as nsfw as you think it is XD The language used is definitely nsfw though.

After a long day at work, Suga was glad that it was a Friday night leading into a relaxing weekend. He shrugged off his coat, closing his eyes and heaved a sigh of contentment, _No place like home._

And then he tripped.

Luckily for him, years of playing volleyball gave him keen reflexes so he didn’t faceplant into the ground.

The floor was strewn with a hazardous collection of boxes laying in a sea of bubble wrap. In the middle of this chaos was Oikawa sitting cross-legged, tinkering with metal parts and lenses.

One thing was for sure, Suga wasn’t going to be cleaning up this mess in the living room. But watching Oikawa working so hard to put the telescope together, Suga didn’t have the heart to scold him for making a mess.

Oikawa had not so secretly combed through reviews and recommendations on what sort of telescope to buy. He never used incognito mode exclaiming, “There are no secrets between us, Suga-chan!”

That was true. Though Suga wasn’t sure if he wanted to know about Oikawa’s off-kilter theories about his friends. On one hand they were ridiculous. On the other hand (what seems to be a terrifying hand), they always came true.

Anyway, Suga was planning to surprise him once he seemed to decide on a model. However, it looked like Oikawa beat him to the punch.

Tiptoeing in between the packaging strewn everywhere, Suga ruffled Oikawa’s crunchy hair affectionately. He twirled a crunchy tuft between his fingers until it separated into mussed up spikes pointing in every direction. Oikawa actually looked kind of adorable with messy hair. Suga was a bit smug that he was the only one who was allowed to see this side of him.

“Suga-chan, you’re back early!” Oikawa’s chocolate eyes peered up at him sparkling. He nuzzled Suga’s hand and pressed a tender kiss to it.

That always made Suga feel special. Maybe because Oikawa was the Grand King. It’s rare for commoners to receive kisses on the hand by pouting royalty sitting cross-legged on the ground.

With laughter in his voice Suga asked, “What are we looking at tonight?”

Oikawa sighed in frustration, “Nothing, unfortunately.” He waved a hand at the telescope, “I’ve tried putting it together differently a few times, but I still can’t see anything through it.”

Suga hummed, “Let me have a look.”

Rummaging through one of the boxes, Suga fished out a manual. While he searched for the Japanese section Oikawa entertained himself by popping the bubble wrap.

A quick scan of the instructions told him it was put together just fine. Wandering to the front of the telescope Suga shook his head.

“Ok, try it now, Tooru.”

Oikawa leapt to his feet and eagerly peered through the telescope. “Ah, it works! What did you do?”

Suga tossed the black lense cap to Oikawa, “I just took this off the end.”

“Oh.”

“Yep.” Suga bonked him on the head. “Idiot.”

Oikawa laughed and moved the telescope close to the window. “Did you know that Iwaizumi still hasn't bought curtains?”

Suga was confused. Oikawa never showed much interest in home design. He was usually more interested in fashion.

“No. Are you worried about it?”

“I hope he never gets curtains.” Oikawa pressed an eye to the telescope, his lips curling up to show sharp canines. The only thing that was missing was a pair of demon horns growing out of his head.

Only then did Suga realise the telescope was aimed at the apartment building next to theirs a few floors down. This telescope wasn't for twinkling stars!

“Tooru. No. This is going way too far.”

“Tooru, yes!”

“Nonononono.” Centimeter by centimeter, Suga tugged Oikawa away hoping he would behave.

Oikawa hummed, “I'm going to the bathroom for a bit.” Slippery as a minnow, he wriggled out of Suga's grasp.

 _Oh. That's unexpected._ Now was Suga's chance. He waited until Oikawa’s back disappeared down the hallway and heard the door close.

He gathered the boxes around the living room as quickly as he could. _This telescope has to go._ Suga was ready to dismantle the damn thing and send it off, all before Oikawa could zip up his pants and wash his hands. One hand resting on the telescope, Suga was struck with curiosity. Looking down the hallway he saw that the bathroom door was still closed. He looked pensively at the telescope.

Honestly, he couldn’t tell if Daichi and Iwaizumi were the real deal. At first Suga was certain it was to fool Oikawa. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. They almost seemed too dedicated to this prank. They kept their fake hand holding and tender caresses going on for this long. Maybe what was fake before became a reality? Or maybe they were just that good? Surely a quick peek through the telescope would reveal the truth.

He'll take a quick look and take apart the telescope. Suga nodded to himself and went forth with his quest for the truth.

He peered into the telescope.

At first, all he saw was someone undressing. Later revealed to be Iwaizumi with his spiky hair. Suga had to admit that those were some fine arms. If Iwaizumi and Daichi combined they'd make handsome lovechildren with muscular arms and thighs to die for.

Suga made a mental note not to tell Oikawa that. He could already hear Oikawa chirping in his head, “I'm so happy that you finally see their potential as a couple!”

Then Daichi walked into Suga's field of vision looking good in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. Suga didn’t even have time to register Daichi’s expression. Daichi was promptly pinned to the wall by Iwaizumi. Thick fingers raked across the rise and dips on the landscape of Iwaizumi’s back. Thumbs hooked just beneath Iwaizumi’s waistband.

Suga was just about to short circuit. Face boiling red and steam practically billowing out of his ears he couldn't look anymore. He simply stood there in a comatose state staring at the blank night sky.

_They're really a thing?!_

+

They laughed and laughed until their sides hurt. Iwaizumi had installed a secret camera in one of Oikawa’s picture frames weeks ago. It had a clear view of the living room. They watched the live feed from the tv, which was safely hidden from the window.

Suga looked like he was going to combust. Iwaizumi would have preferred it if Oikawa was watching, but he was no fool. Suga was as much of a schemer as Oikawa. _Sneaky setters_.

However, it seemed that the setters weren’t the only ones skilled with manipulation. Daichi looked perfectly honest and reliable, but Iwaizumi recognised _that_ look in his eye. He had a plan. “Let’s kick it up a notch.”

“Hm? What do you have in mind?” He hadn’t forgotten how much the Karasuno team evolved. No doubt Daichi had an interesting idea.

“Winner is officially the top.”

All of their friends had been making bets on who would top. According to Noya and Tanaka, the bookmakers, they were evenly matched.

Without warning Daichi headbutted Iwaizumi and tackled him. Iwaizumi stumbled back and haphazardly crashed into the bed.

Daichi was quick to follow, straddling Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, hands squeezing Daichi’s thighs, “Doesn’t it make more sense if I top?”

“It’s pretty obvious that I would top though.” Daichi waved nonchalantly.

“Oh yeah?” Iwaizumi smelled a challenge in the air. “I've got beefier arms.”

To prove his point Iwaizumi dug his thumbs into Daichi’s hip. Caught by surprise Daichi hissed. Pressing that spot always made people's legs weak. Iwaizumi pulled at Daichi’s legs and then he was on top smirking down at the former captain.

“Arms? Your thighs are nothing compared to mine.” Daichi tangled a leg with Iwaizumi’s while the other pushed forcefully against the mattress. “Never skip leg day, Hajime!” He roared as he forced Iwaizumi to roll over.

“Weak!”

Daichi found himself slammed into the bed with a fired up Iwaizumi pushing all his bodyweight on him.

They continued like that for a while. Battling for supremacy. One with arms and the other with legs. Neither one gained the upper hand. An hour later, the sheets were a tangled, sweaty mess clinging to their boiling skin as they lay side by side exhausted and gasping for breath.

“Hey, Daichi.” Iwaizumi paused, trying to suck in more air. “Show Suga your o-face. It'll scar him for life.”

“I’d like to,” Daichi craned his neck to check on the live feed. “But it looks like he’s leaving the apartment with a very happy Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi gave the live feed a cursory glance, “Shitkawa’s hair looks stupid.”

+

Something soft tickled Suga’s ear and there was a velvety purr, “See anything interesting?”

Shivers rippling down his spine, Suga leapt away from the telescope. He hadn't even heard Oikawa. “No. Nothing at all.” Suga insisted, waving his hands in front of him.

“Then why are you all red, Suga-chan~?”

He covered his face trying not to think of what he had just seen. Only, trying not to think about it made him think about it even more.

“Was Suga-chan being,” With a hand over his mouth, Oikawa gave a mock gasp, “naughty?”

Utterly unimpressed and definitely not embarrassed at all, Suga pulled out some spare sheets from the closet. In a matter of seconds he had packed them in a small bag.

“I'm going out for a bit.”

And of course Oikawa couldn’t resist tagging along.

+

They pressed their ears to the cold, wooden door and listened intently.

Before long there were footsteps and a pair of familiar voices drifting down the hall. This was their cue. Someone rang the doorbell.  

They nodded to each other.

“It hurts,” As usual, Daichi started first. “But it feels so good!” He made a long, drawn out ridiculous moan that was sure to startle the neighbours. It sounded like some tortured mongrel in the streets.

“PFFT!!!” Iwaizumi muffled his laughter and slammed his head into the wall. He turned back to Daichi, forehead throbbing, “Are you serious?”

“AAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH!”

The voices outside stopped mid sentence.

 _Okay, I guess we're going down the rough sex route._ Iwaizumi had no other option than to just roll with the punches.

“Who told you to stop riding my cock? Fuck it like you mean it.” Iwaizumi growled low and guttural deep in his throat.

While Daichi kept up that ridiculous howling Iwaizumi clambered on to the couch and began to jump. It made an impressive thumping sound. Iwaizumi grinned at Daichi before adding in his own feral grunts to the mix.

“You’re so hot and tight I can't hold back anymore!” Iwaizumi jumped faster.

Daichi soon joined him laughing with reckless abandon before he remembered he was supposed to be in the throes of passion.

Their combined jumping added an erratic rhythm to the cacophony of feral, almost vicious sounds they were making. Iwaizumi prayed that the couch would hold out. On the other hand, it was getting old and he wouldn’t really mind getting a new one. He jumped more forcefully and there was an awful creaking.

“You’re crying. Do you want me to stop?”

Daichi glared at him and whispered hotly, “I do _not_ cry.”

“Not my fault you declared yourself the bottom.” Retorted Iwaizumi.

Daichi’s moaning didn't improve at all. Now he sounded like a screeching violin. “Fuck me until I can't move!”

Oikawa must be dying outside, thinking that they’re engaged in some wild lovemaking.

“Don’t stop. DON’T STOP!!!” Daichi screamed.

A string of “Hajime”s spilled forth from Daichi’s mouth warped with pretend passion and ended with little gasps and whimpers. Iwaizumi regretted not taking a recording. He could set it as the ringtone for Daichi.

In return, Iwaizumi chanted Daichi’s name in a low breath as he slowed down his jumping. Their dumb sounds subsided and he jabbed Daichi, whispering, “I hope you don't actually sound like that in bed.”

“You want to find out?”

“Psh! No.“

After a short silence the doorbell chimed timidly. The person on the other side seemed both tentative and terrified.

“I’ll leave it to you then.” Daichi shuffled off to get dressed.

Iwaizumi flung open the door clad in nothing but boxers. He was a hundred percent ready to embarrass Oikawa.

As soon as he opened the door he was completely petrified. It felt like a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over his head, freezing all the way down to his toes.

Blushing with his entire body, Kindaichi was a glowing coal threatening to die from heatstroke. He looked everywhere else but at Iwaizumi. He glanced helplessly at Kunimi with “Can we please leave?” written all over his face.

Iwaizumi was so sorry. He was half tempted to go get the glass of water that Kindaichi so desperately needed.

Kunimi as always was unruffled, unimpressed. With a slight wrinkle in his nose he shamelessly judged Iwaizumi with bored, sleepy eyes.

Iwaizumi felt like he was drowning.

Kunimi returned a bag of movies he borrowed. “For the sake of Sawamura-san’s health please use plenty of lube.”

Iwaizumi took the bag wordlessly and shut the door. He slid down to the floor and buried his face in his hands.

Daichi came out to the living room with a steaming cup of coffee. He raised the cup to his lips. “How did it go?

“It wasn’t Oikawa and Suga.”

Daichi put his coffee back down. He paled visibly.

“Then who was it?”

“Kindaichi and Kunimi.” Iwaizumi mumbled, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. Why is it that something always goes wrong when they prepare something for Oikawa?

Daichi came and sat beside him. He nudged Iwaizumi’s arm. “That’s really horrible. I can't imagine how embarrassing it must have been for them too.”

Iwaizumi groaned. “I'm not worried about Kunimi,” He dragged a hand down his face. “But Kindaichi was always innocent. I feel like I've destroyed him.”

Daichi handed Iwaizumi his coffee. “Hey, on the bright side it makes our prank more convincing if everyone thinks we're a thing, right?”

Iwaizumi was still unconsolable. He sipped his coffee but didn't really taste it.

”We could even get married and fake a death for one of us for extra pain.” Joked Daichi.

Iwaizumi paused mid-sip. Coffee moustache on his upper lip, he gaped at Daichi. “Actually, that's not a bad idea.”

+

Minutes later Suga arrived with Oikawa bouncing behind him. Suga shoved a bag in Daichi’s arms, “Use these until Iwaizumi gets curtains.”

Oikawa handed a plastic bag to Iwaizumi with an annoyingly triumphant face, “Be safe Iwa-chan~”

They left quickly. _Thank god_ , thought Iwaizumi.

Curious about Oikawa’s “gift” they emptied the bag on the dining table. Out spilled two generous bottles of lube and a variety of condoms.

”Do you think Oikawa uses these?” Daichi showed him a box of glow-in-the-dark condoms with aliens printed on them.

”I don't want to know. I'm definitely worried about Suga's ass though.” Iwaizumi pointed out a pack of studded condoms in the pile. “And his head. Why did he choose Trashkawa?”

“Love does strange things to people, I guess.” Daichi chuckled.

They shoved all the boxes into a bedside cabinet. Their plan didn't work so well tonight. They ended up marathoning James Bond movies until they fell asleep leaning against each other on the battered couch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter gave you a good laugh. It's kind of a train wreck and hilariously unsexy XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts!


	4. First House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's cake and nobody gets to eat it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! The final chapter of Misfortune is finally here. Sorry for the wait, classes with a combo of procrastination have killed me XD Anyway, enjoy! Before I forget *points at rating change* There's a reason for that~

“Tooru, you’re really beautiful.”

It was the truth, Suga thought as he reclined on their bed. His eyes drank in how the moonlight showed a play of autumn colour in Oikawa’s hair. A hint of red over smooth chocolate brown with a hint of caramel. How the moon made Oikawa’s creamy skin seem to glow in the darkness of their bedroom. Suga thought he looked like a creature from another world. He wanted to say angel, but demon was more fitting if he took Oikawa’s personality into account. 

“Awww, Suga-chan!” Oikawa paused, absolutely thrilled with the praise. He closed his eyes looking abashed and a cute blush dusted his cheeks. “I think so too.” 

Suga was unimpressed,  _ He really is a bit full of himself.  _

“But of course it’s a hundred times better coming from you.” Oikawa added quickly, waving a placating hand.

Suga was well aware of Oikawa’s beauty, waking up next to him everyday. There was just one minor detail that threw him off.

“I know it’s our own house and you can do whatever you want in it.” 

Oikawa turned to him, listening carefully with feigned innocence. A cheeky smile already plastered on his face. 

“But I would really appreciate it if you would stop spying on our friends naked. It’s just plain creepy.” Suga buried his face in his hands.  _ Oh my god. If Daichi and Iwaizumi found out... _

“You don’t understand, there’s no time to get dressed! They might be doing something  _ interesting. _ ” Oikawa pressed his eye to his prized telescope, which Suga didn’t have the heart to throw out. Maybe he could sneak it out tomorrow morning.

“Sometimes I’m sure you care more about their relationship than our one.” Suga complained and hugged his pillow since Oikawa was too busy being a voyeur. 

“Oh no.  **OH NO!** ” Oikawa frantically waved his arms around. His hair was lit up by something harsher, redder than moonlight. 

One look out the window and Suga called 119 before hurriedly getting both of them dressed. 

+

This was going to be the best birthday ever, thought Iwaizumi. He and Daichi had just finished watching a new action movie. Acquired via completely legal means of course.  _ Very legal.  _

Best of all Daichi had gone and bought this strange new ice cream cake Iwaizumi pointed out a week ago for this very special occasion. It was a tofu ice cream cake with little white swirling turrets that reminded Iwaizumi of the Taj Mahal. 

Now, the icing on the cake was nowhere near the room. Iwaizumi had a hard time not smirking out his bedroom window at Oikawa, who he knew was spying on them through the window. In his stubbornness, he refused to put up curtains just because Oikawa was a pervert. He had to take a stand, make a statement. Oikawa was not the center of the universe. The icing on his birthday cake would be Oikawa’s tears (and Suga’s stress in dealing with the ugly crier. No way was Suga the Sly One getting away with anything this time).

Iwaizumi waited patiently for Daichi to come in with the cake. The apartment was dark and Iwaizumi spied a soft orange glow coming down the hallway. Daichi softly padded through the door. In his hands was the cake, a delicious sculpture lit up by little red candles nestled in between the turrets. The gentle light lit up Daichi’s face. It was perfect. The lighting, the mood. Daichi’s angular face was made gentle with soft flame and caressing shadow. His eyes a warm chocolate brown watching Iwaizumi with amusement.

Iwaizumi laughed so hard he was crying. “What is that? Where did you even find it?” Right in the middle of the cake was a massive fuchsia candle screaming “Marry Me” complete with obnoxious hearts bursting in every direction. It was the most horribly decorated candle he'd ever seen.  

“Say yes to the cake, Hajime!” Daichi said, unable to hold back his booming laughter. 

Iwaizumi guffawed. “Come here so Oikawa can see it.” He beckoned Daichi with a hand, “And for good measure we'll have a passionate kiss or something. Maybe a fake blowjob? We can definitely fake it with angles.”

They've already faked everything under the sun, so Iwaizumi was unafraid of bringing up anything outlandish, ridiculous or downright vulgar. 

“Birthday blowjob, eh?” Daichi waggled his eyebrows. 

Daichi came closer to the window like Iwaizumi suggested and that was when everything went wrong. 

Daichi tripped over nothing. The cake went flying. 

In that moment everything was in slow motion. The cake sailed through the air. Iwaizumi dived to catch Daichi. Daichi stretched and reached for the cake, but his fingertips just grazed it.  _ This can't be happening _ , thought Iwaizumi. 

They both landed with a heavy thud. The cake on the other hand made a soft plop right in the middle of the bed. Candles first. 

Both of them were yelling as they rushed to smother the fire. 

+

Five minutes later the entire apartment went up in flames. Sirens raised a cacophony as ambulance and fire services sheared through the streets. They shrieked through the smoky air and flashing lights cut through the night. Firemen and medics swarmed around the scene. Parents clung to their crying children in the cold. In the face of danger adults threw away their pride. They openly cried into their phones looking for friends and family while burying their faces in their hands. 

Iwaizumi stood still, wrapped in a blanket looking shell-shocked. His replies to the medic’s questions hardly more than a grunt.

Daichi held his hand, “Oh my god.” He looked up at the red and orange flames licking up the building. Black smoke poured out the top into the dark sky. “Oh my god. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.”

Nearby a news reporter was rattling off the most essential facts: casualties, injuries and missing people. 

“Residents are distraught. Many have lost their homes, such as this man. Sir, how are you coping right now?”

Daichi couldn't see, but whoever they were couldn’t form coherent sentences. Their answer was hardly more than a hysterical, blubbering mess. Daichi felt absolutely horrible. Why? Why did he think it was a good idea to cover the entire fucking cake in candles? 

A calmer voice cut in, “Actually, we live in the apartment next door. But we had to evacuate for safety. We're still looking for our friends who live in that apartment.”

“Do you have any idea how the fire might have started, sir?”

The calm voice began to explain, but was quickly cut off by the hysterical one. Between loud sniffs and painful wails Daichi could make out the words “proposal”, “tripped” and “heartbreaking”. 

A loud, tearful scream later the reporter was pushed aside to reveal Oikawa. Suga steadied the reporter, “I'm sorry, miss. He's very emotional right now.” 

Oikawa ran towards them, arms thrown wide. He looked awful and his eyes were swollen and red. Oikawa tackled them into a hug, smearing tears and snot all over their shoulders, “Iwa-chan! Dai-chan!”

The reporter immediately followed with the cameraman. She looked curious, holding out her hand in a questioning manner, “Sirs, your friend here says the fire started because of a proposal gone wrong. Is that true?”

Iwaizumi began to answer, “It was definitely an accident but-”

Daichi cut in quickly. If Iwaizumi fesses up now there's no way another chance would come up to get back at the setters again. No, he had to keep this fake relationship going. “Yes. Yes, it’s true. We,” Daichi gestured between them with a little too much fervour. “ _ We _ are so in love.” For good measure he wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s waist, pulled him snugly into a warm embrace and gazed at him with adoration. 

“Daichi, what are you doing?” Iwaizumi hissed between his teeth while keeping up a strained, tired smile. 

Daichi nodded politely to the reporter, “Excuse us for a moment,” And led Iwaizumi aside by the elbow.“I’ve got this, don’t worry.” Daichi put on his captain's face, but this time Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he liked where this was going.

Iwaizumi’s steel eyes searched Daichi’s face. After a long silence Iwaizumi finally spoke. “I’m worried,” Iwaizumi bit his lip. “You’re lying on national television.”

“And you illegally downloaded a movie. Hajime, hear me out. This would help you. It’s easier to get a house when you’re married. We can fake it for a few years until we can buy you a house and pay off the mortgage.”

Iwaizumi still looked unsure. Daichi had to think fast if he wanted to keep Iwaiz-- _ wait. Keep him?  _ There's no time to think about that. He'll deal with it later. Right now, he needed Iwaizumi to follow his lead.

“Hajime, come live with me. I'll take care of you.” Daichi said it just loud enough for the reporter to hear.

“Marry me, Hajime. I know I accidentally burned down your home but I really love you.” It’s the biggest lie Daichi had ever told, but it was easy to act like it was real. He could feel it in every atom of his body. Filling his heart with a lovely warmth, hoping that Iwaizumi would say yes. He stepped closer towards Iwaizumi, almost nose to nose, “I can’t live without you.”  _ Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.  _

By now all the cameras were on them. Then Iwaizumi’s lips were on his. Soft and tender as always. Except this time something was different. Something lingered just beyond that gentleness as Daichi leaned deeper into the kiss. At that moment nothing in the world mattered. Not the flickering flames licking up the apartment. Not the sneaky setters. They rested their foreheads against each other. When Daichi opened eyes he didn’t realise were closed he saw the most serene smile on Iwaizumi’s face.

“Yes. My answer is yes.”

The crowd erupted into cheers. Oikawa took a copious amount of photos to “immortalise the moment” with Suga running after him, trying to stop him from being a nuisance. 

The next morning those photos were splayed all over the internet along with footage finished with sappy captions like “Love in fire” and “Burning passion”.

Daichi was absolutely horrified. Their wedding was practically paid for by emotional people moved by his proposal. These people started a fund to help him and Iwaizumi pay for the wedding. All Daichi wanted were the financial perks of marriage to make Iwaizumi’s life easier. Swindling innocent people of their money was never part of his plan.

Iwaizumi scowled in disapproval. “I know you're trying to make up for burning my house down,” He tapped the donations they received, “but this has gotten way out of proportion.”

“I know.”

“We can't back out now.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

+

A month later Iwaizumi sighed heavily and put down his newspaper. Their faces were emblazoned all over the front page again. A small interview with Oikawa was included where he gushed about how beautiful the wedding would be. Damn him and his pretty face, which the reporters always loved so much.

In three weeks he and Daichi were to be married. It took a while for him to warm up to Daichi’s plan, but he admitted that living with Daichi was actually enjoyable. It turned out they shared a lot of household habits. This marriage thing might not be such a bad idea after all. It’ll be just like living with his best friend.

As always, Oikawa had a million ideas and planned everything before either he or Daichi could get a word in. 

“No, neither of us will be wearing skirts, Oikawa.”

“But this is a good chance to be fashion forward, Iwa-chan~”

Luckily Hanamaki intervened (“Guys in skirts are hot, but not the ones Oikawa picks. You sure you guys don't want skirts?” “We are.”) They ended up receiving a pair of nicely tailored suits made by Hanamaki’s grandmother. She was such a sweet old lady Iwaizumi couldn't bear to imagine how disappointed she would be if she knew the truth. 

The day of the wedding came. It was a lavish affair that just screamed Oikawa. Flower arrangements everywhere with silk decorations fluttering in the wind. Iwaizumi squinted,  _ Are those live doves?  _ Anyway, there were far too many strangers for his tastes. He’d rather have a small, cozy wedding with just a few friends and family. 

It was an outdoor country wedding kindly hosted by Ushijima on one condition: Ushijima was to officiate their marriage. 

It was an odd condition but Ushijima seemed so thrilled in his quiet way it was difficult to turn him down. Neither he nor Daichi would have ever dreamed that their marriage would be made official by one of the top aces in the country. 

Vows were said and papers were signed. They slipped gold rings on each other’s fingers, a reassuring weight on their hands. 

They kissed like they had many times before. Neat kisses that ended a little rough around the edges. This time it felt right, it felt real.

And Iwaizumi was confused. 

+

Three years later Daichi looked across the table at Iwaizumi and tried not to sigh. They just had bacon pancakes and the air was filled with the rich scent of coffee. It was also filled with something else he couldn’t quite name. It wasn’t quite tension. It felt more like the tip of a sharp peak where he had no idea what was on the other side. Every morning the air would sharpen to create that peak. They would stare into each other’s eyes for a second too long and Daichi would have to leave. The room became too hot and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

This morning was shaping up to be the same way.Daichi idly fidgeted with his fork. He didn't want to talk about _ that. _

He knew it would end. They got Iwaizumi a new house and the mortgage was finally paid for. There's no reason for Daichi to stay. Besides, he wouldn’t want to get in Iwaizumi’s way in making a real family. 

A real family. The more he thought about it the more his heart twisted. Why should it matter to him? Everything was fake and they could still be friends. Yet, the thought of Iwaizumi making a family without him caused something ugly to curl up inside his stomach. 

It would be better to get it over and done with. Rip it off like a band aid. 

“So about the divorce,” Daichi began. He saw Iwaizumi stiffen as he drank his coffee. “When do you want to sign the documents?”

“As soon as possible, I guess.” Iwaizumi mumbled. He sounded unhappy. Daichi wanted to ruffle his spiky hair, which he learned was actually feathery soft. Iwaizumi was never a morning person. 

Iwaizumi continued, “I’ll make an appointment with Mattsun. I’m sure he can give us a discount price.”

“Frugal even when it comes to divorce. You’re so cold, Hajime.” Daichi crossed his arms. Eyes dark and smile sharp. It's supposed to be mock anger. Surprised, he found that he _ was _ a little upset. 

“Says the one who faked marriage to make it easier to buy a house without drowning in debt.” Iwaizumi retorted. 

“Yea, a house for you.”

“A house for me,” Iwaizumi’s tone softened and he reached to hold Daichi’s hand. “Thank you, for everything.”

Then they're drowning in each other's eyes again. Daichi’s melted chocolate and Iwaizumi’s summer lake eyes. Iwaizumi’s hand was warm over his own and calloused fingertips kneaded comforting circles into his palm. The morning light filtered through sheer curtains, wrapping them both in light. He watched how the light gilded bronze in Iwaizumi’s hair and how it lit up the line of his jaw. How could he look away? 

Iwaizumi pulled his hand away. Rough skin brushing against Daichi’s hand and then the warmth left him. It felt cold and empty. Daichi stared at the wedding band on his finger glinting golden in the sunlight. 

Why did it feel like his heart just got ripped out?

+

The morning they were to sign the divorce papers passed by in a blur. To Iwaizumi the jewel-toned Spring flowers and the bright blue sky seemed oddly dull. He barely tasted his breakfast. 

Daichi on the other hand appeared completely unperturbed. 

_ How can he act like it's nothing? _ It kind of pissed Iwaizumi off. After that flash of anger came shame. What right did he have to be angry with Daichi? They had an agreement. Somehow, somewhere he fucked up and got attached. If anyone's in the wrong it's him.

Iwaizumi brooded all the way to the law firm. Like a zombie he followed Daichi into the elevator. 

The law firm Matsukawa worked at dealt mainly with the affairs of the rich and famous (Absolutely scandalous stuff if Matsukawa’s work stories were to be believed). 

So, naturally, the elevator was excessively extravagant. 

It was spacious for an elevator with mirrors on all three walls and handrails with ornate golden scrollwork. Miraculously, it was completely silent and it didn't feel like it was moving at all. It even smelled nice. Iwaizumi was sure that was real marble flooring. The ceiling was decorated with exquisite parquetry that depicted a map of the world.

Iwaizumi was busy admiring the ceiling when he caught Daichi watching him out of the corner of his eye. He must seem incredibly rude today. He hadn’t spoken a word to Daichi all morning. The truth was he didn’t trust his voice. 

He chanced a peek at Daichi in the mirror. The tag on Daichi’s jacket was sticking out. 

Iwaizumi reached over and tucked it back in. His hand lingered over the lapel as he smoothed it out. It looked familiar. 

“That’s my jacket.”

“And that’s my shirt.” Daichi nodded at him, flashing his eyebrows. 

Iwaizumi looked down at the grey shirt he was wearing, “So it is.”

Somehow they had taken to wearing each other’s clothes. He didn’t know when, but eventually their wardrobes merged and they shared everything from socks to sunglasses. 

He fidgeted with Daichi’s lapel, rubbing the scratchy material between his fingers. He didn’t want Daichi to stop sharing clothes with him. 

Curling his fingers around the lapel Iwaizumi slammed Daichi against the wall. The mirror rattled. Daichi gasped.

_ It’s now or never.  _

Iwaizumi crushed his lips against Daichi’s in a violent kiss. Gone was the cautious tenderness of their pretend kisses. He bit and sucked as hard as he wanted. It was sure to bruise. 

Daichi made a small noise deep in the back of his throat, melting beneath Iwaizumi’s wild touch. 

All restraints were banished. Hands fisted in Daichi’s jacket (technically Iwaizumi’s jacket), Iwaizumi pulled Daichi closer. But it wasn’t enough. Iwaizumi wanted him. He wanted all of him. 

Then Daichi was kissing him back. Hot mouth working against the dry terrain of Iwaizumi’s chapped lips. Daichi’s hands wandered down the small of his back, then hooked themselves into his belt loops. Daichi stepped forward and Iwaizumi found himself pushed up against the opposite wall more gently than he had done Daichi. 

Daichi was more cruel though. 

He felt Daichi smirk against his lips as he broke the kiss with a low whine, “Not here, Daichi.”

Daichi had his thigh in between Iwaizumi’s legs to part them. All the better to press his stiffening and growing hardness against Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi tried not to think about his own erection straining against the front of his pants. He glanced at the numbers above the elevator door. They were on floor seven right now. Matsukawa was on floor 28.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by Daichi’s burning, dark eyes. “I can give you something quick if you want?” He whispered lowly, lips ghosting over the shell of Iwaizumi’s ear.

God damn it he wanted whatever Daichi was offering. “Touch me.” Iwaizumi almost growled. 

For a moment there was nothing, then all of Iwaizumi’s senses were assaulted. 

One hand was shoved down his pants, already slick and sticky with his weeping cock. Daichi’s other hand slipped under his shirt to toy with a pert nipple. Daichi had him groaning and writhing against the wall. 

All at once it was too much, but not enough at the same time. Iwaizumi threatened to unravel. 

“Come inside me.”

He's not sure if Daichi meant it literally or if it was to push him over the edge, but it worked. His tongue plunged into Daichi’s panting mouth, tasting all of him and stealing all his air. Daichi moaned around his tongue. Hips moving on their own, Daichi rutted against Iwaizumi’s thigh. All the while Iwaizumi had Daichi’s wrist in an iron grip as he fucked roughly into Daichi’s hand. He imagined how tight Daichi would be if it was his ass instead. All the sounds Daichi would make and how he'll make sure Daichi wouldn’t be able to sit properly for days afterwards. 

He wanted more. 

He watched the numbers above the elevator door turn. They're getting close.  _ He _ was getting close. 

Iwaizumi pulled away. He bit into Daichi’s neck when he felt Daichi come hard against him. Daichi cried out. The sound of pleasure fringed with pain. Iwaizumi swiped a gentle tongue over the bite marks. Pulling back a little he gazed into Daichi’s coffee eyes with a tenderness that contrasted sharply with his cock fucking hard and fast into Daichi’s trembling hand.

Just as he came white and hot in his pants the elevator doors opened. They tore themselves apart as though Daichi hadn’t just had his hand down his pants and Iwaizumi hadn’t just had his mouth hot on Daichi’s neck.

Daichi panicked and shoved his sticky hand into his pocket. That did nothing to hide his swollen lips shiny with saliva though. 

Matsukawa was waiting for them. Surprise glided across his face at their disheveled hair, then the clothes ever so slightly out of place. He had the nerve to openly stare at Iwaizumi’s crotch and squint. 

Iwaizumi couldn't decide whether he was embarrassed or offended. 

”I take it you two don't need a divorce anymore?” Matsukawa tented his fingers, looking like a super villain. 

Iwaizumi just knew Matsukawa would be smug about this. He'll never hear the end of it from Oikawa. “Yea, we're fine now.”

So they left, still happily married. For real this time. 

”Want to drop by the dry cleaner's?” Iwaizumi really liked that coat. Hopefully they can get cum stains out of pockets. 

“Sure.”

Daichi took out his hand smeared with splotches of white and licked it clean. He looked at Iwaizumi under dark lashes, feigning innocence. 

Iwaizumi exploded into a million shades of red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's probably the first proper NSFW I've written and actually published. It was kind of hard (pun not intended but huehuehue). Let me know if it was ok or if I should never write NSFW ever again XD


End file.
